


Nap time

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [23]
Category: Southland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Sparks takes a nap after work
Relationships: Sammy Bryant/Ben Sherman
Series: Pup and Trainer [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nap time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my pup last Christmas

Finally home after a long shift all Ben wanted was to lie down and let a load off, maybe take a nap. Which is when he spotted the rug in front of the sofa.

Stripping off his jeans and shirt Sparks patted over to the round soft rug and let out a sigh as he lowering himself to the floor, resting his head on his paws. Smiling when Thunder’s warm fur snuggled against him before drifting off.

Neither noticed an hour later when Bryant came home and laid on the couch, a hand rest on them as he too napped.


End file.
